LOVE
by The Little Hobbit
Summary: Take my heart and please don't break it, because love was made for me and you.
1. L

**Disclaimer: Not me!**

_L is for the way you look at me_

He was minding his own business, twirling his pen to relieve him from his teacher's droning voice. He thought of ditching class, but then he would have to deal with another lecture from _her_. Speaking of her…he casually swept his gaze across the classroom—to avoid the suspicion that he wanted to look at _her_—and to his great surprise he found _her_ look directly at him with those beautiful amber eyes of hers.

To hide the fact that he was shocked, he raised a brow and mouthed, 'What?'

_She_, however, did not reply and continued staring at him with great amusement, which greatly puzzled him. For the past few weeks, whenever he caught her staring at him or whenever they made eye contact, her eyes would widen, a faint blush would appear, and she would quickly turn away to continue doing whatever she was doing. He was going to confront her and ask—more like demand—why she was acting like that and ignoring him, but he found no time to do so. This was exactly why he was confused as to why she stared at him with such intensity.

And then it happened…

She slowly licked her lips in a very seductive manner, before she gently bit her soft, pink lips and winked at him. He made no effort to cover his surprise as his mouth slightly dropped open and he could just feel his cheeks reddening up at her action. He looked around the room and could not believe that absolutely no one but him had just seen what she just did. He found himself staring back into her intense amber eyes.

She gave him one last smile—which to him was an extremely devious and seductive smile—before she turned around and continued to listen to the teacher.

There was only one thought on his mind: _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be greatly appreciated!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. O

**Disclaimer: I can only dream..**

_O is for the only one I see_

Natsume Hyuuga was not omnipresent. If so, then why the heck was he everywhere!

These were the kinds of thoughts that ran through Mikan's mind.

For the past few weeks, she started to see him everywhere. They only had one class together and they didn't hang out as much as they did before, so why was he suddenly appearing like crazy? When she was walking to her other classes, she would see him; as she talked to her friends, she would notice him passing by; when she went to the store, he would be there too; even in her dreams, she would see him! Was she going mad!

The major problem was that whenever she looked at him, he would notice as stare back, causing her to blush and immediately look away. She knew she could no longer face him. Why? She did not know that answer until she asked her most trusted friend, Hotaru.

When she told Hotaru of this problem, Hotaru merely told her that she was in love with him. Mikan, in turn, denied such an absurd notion and started making up every excuse in the book to support her reasons of why she hated him so much. After finishing her ramble, Hotaru gave her a knowing look and calmly stated , "If you don't love him, then why do you think about him all the time?" Now, this comment shut her up, because she knew it was true—she did think about Natsume too much. And this is when she finally admitted that she truly loved him.

Now, the only problem was, was if he shared the same feelings.

Hotaru devised a plan for this question and told Mikan to give all her attention to him. At first, Mikan claimed that it would be too hard for her to do such a thing, but after much convincing and a box of sweets, she agreed to the plan.

She started giving all her attention to him. At first, it was hard not to crack under the pressure, but she slowly got used to it. Frankly, it was humorous to look at his surprised expressions. She could tell he was confused—because she was ignoring him for such a long time and was now letting him see a different side of her— and she knew he would sooner or later demand answers.

But until then, she would continue staring at the only boy she wanted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, por favor!<strong>

_Note: This was made in a bit of a rush so I didn't have time to fix any mistakes that I may have made. Feel free to point them out for me!_


	3. V

**Disclaimer: Nope, it's not me!**_  
><em>

_V is very, very extraordinary_

He caught her staring at him again.

He quickly turned away and he could feel his face burn with embarrassment. Although he turned away, he could feel her gazing at him, with those magnificent hazel eyes of hers. Damn, he hated the fact that she was affecting him this much.

Who did she think she was?

It's not like she was extraordinary or anything…..

Oh, who was he kidding? He loved that fact that she was giving him her full attention. It only meant that he wouldn't have to worry about another guy stealing her away from him. He was in love with that stupid, naïve girl (but with her current attitude, it sure seemed like she wasn't as stupid and naïve as he thought). His heart knew it and his mind knew it, so why was he stalling? Why couldn't he confess?

Simple.

He was Natsume Hyuuga—the heartthrob of his school, the king-a-la king, numero uno. In short, he was _the man._ He was a very manly man and manly men do not confess, especially someone of his stature. But damn, that girl was making it plenty difficult for him to restrain his feelings. It was like she was doing it on purpose!

His eyes widened at that sudden revelation. Was she? Was she deliberately acting seductive so that he would confess to her?

Natsume turned his head slightly to the right to see if the Mikan was still looking at him and nearly cursed out loudly for the said girl was mere inches away from his face, with concern (?) evident in her eyes. Damn, he just felt the redness spreading all over his face.

His heart almost exploded when Mikan lent her forehead against his.

"Natsume, are you okay? Your face has been really red for quite a long time, do you have a fever?" Her voice was laced with concern and he could feel her soft breath against his skin. Oh shit. He knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer. But something was up and he knew it. For some odd reason, it felt as if she really wasn't concerned, but was in fact….damn! He misunderstood the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice. She wasn't concerned, she was amused! Mikan Sakura was toying with him! She _was _doing this on purpose!

He was about to reveal her act when she suddenly pulled back and placed a small kiss on his nose, once again catching him off guard and causing his heart to beat loudly against his chest. "It's okay, Natsume," she teased with a flirty grin, "_I'll_ help you get better."

He gulped. Natsume Hyuuga stood no chance.

This girl was indeed _very, very extraordinary._


	4. E

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_  
><em>

_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

Mikan caught him staring at _her_ again. She saw the way his eyes filled with such adoration that she couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of the other girl. If only he gazed at her like that. Mikan quietly groaned and smacked her head against the wall, continuously muttering the words '_I'm an idiot'. _Why should she be jealous of—

"Are you okay?"

Mikan looked to her left and was utterly shocked and embarrassed that Natsume was there. He was staring at her with amusement and she felt the great urge to just run to her dorm and hide under her bed forever so she wouldn't have to see Natsume anymore. Instead, she giggled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, it's nothing you should worry about."

He merely looked at her with a blank expression. "Whatever," he muttered, before he turned his back and walked away.

Mikan tilted her head, confused at his reaction. Being the curious lass that she is, she decided to follow him. She was determined to find out why he left like that.

"Natsume," she called out and was shocked that he ignored her and kept walking. "Natsume, wait up!" He ignored her again and Mikan started to feel frustrated at his rude behavior. "Natsu-Oof!" Mikan tripped on her own two feet, landing on the ground not to softly, which caused her to get a cut on her left knee.

"Don't be such a baby, Mikan, it's just a little scratch," she muttered to herself, hastily rubbing her eyes to prevent the brimming tears from falling. However, she knew the real reason she was crying was how Natsume wouldn't listen to her. She knew it was childish, but it hurt when the one she adored the most, deliberately ignored her. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up to her feet and was shocked to find out that it was Natsume that helped her. She stared at him with shock, while he merely gazed at her cut. He turned his gaze upwards to meet her eyes, causing Mikan to blush at the intensity of his beautiful red eyes. "Sorry," he whispered with sincerity, which shocked Mikan because he hardly apologized.

There was a silence that passed between them as they continued to gaze into each others eyes. Then, as if lightening struck her, Mikan snapped her fingers. She figured out why Natsume was mad at her. "Natsume, I'm sorry if my reply to your question was rude. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Natsume merely nodded, but Mikan could still see confusion in his eyes so she decided that she should explain. "It's just that—" She paused, because she knew what she would say would be highly embarrassing.

He raised a brow at her pause. "Just what?"

Mikan bit her lip when another brilliant idea formed in her head. She would tell him the truth because it would contribute to her original plan: gaining his attention. "I'm jealous of your sister," she admitted, and enjoyed looking at Natsume's bewildered expression. "I wish you'd look at me that way you look at her…I mean, you look at her with such love and care that I wish you would look at me like that as well, but not in a sibling kind of look—"She neared her lips to his ear and whispered, "I want you to look at me as a lover would."

As soon as she said that, she kissed him on the cheek and dashed away.

She giggled as she ran away. She certainly adored him more than anyone else in the world.

**Review! Please and thanks :)**


	5. LOVE

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_**  
><strong>_

_**L** is for the way you look at me__  
><strong>O<strong> is for the only one I see_  
><em><strong> V<strong> is very, very extraordinary_  
><em><strong> E<strong> is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_ Love is all that I can give to you_  
><em> Love is more than just a game for two<em>  
><em> Two in love can make it<em>  
><em> Take my heart and please don't break it<em>  
><em> Love was made for me and you<em>

The crimson-eyed boy stood stiffly, his cheeks aflame, and his mouth slightly open. The girl of his dreams, however, was running like crazy, completely giddy at what she just did. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly and both knew that everything would be completely different between the two of them now.

Coming to his senses, the boy started to run after the girl, so that he could really confirm her feelings. He was tired of her of being such a tease and for getting his hopes up. Her previous actions seemed to tell him that she felt the same way about him as he did for her, but still…he wanted her to tell him directly. Additionally, he also wanted her to know his feelings as well.

The brunette turned her head to look behind her and to her immense surprise, she saw a boy with determined eyes running after her. _Crap_, she thought, knowing that he finally wanted to hear the truth. Instead of slowing down, she continued to run. _Well, if he wants to know the truth, he's going to have to catch me. I'm not going to go down without a fight._

The boy's eyes widened once again when he realized that the girl wasn't going to stop running. _If she thinks I'm going to let her go this time, she has another thing coming,_ he thought with a smirk, knowing that he would eventually catch up to her. "Mikan," he called out, "don't think I won't catch up to you, because I will!"

The girl didn't even turn around. "I'd like to see that happen," she laughed, as she started to observe her surroundings. She knew that he was right—after all, he was the most athletic in their school, whilst she not so much. So, she really had only one option: to hide. Everyone who knew the girl knew that she was really good at making herself disappear. She was like a magician—one second she would be there and the next she would be gone. She smirked, finally coming up with a great place to hide, and made an abrupt left turn.

The handsome lad watched with narrowed eyes as she saw the girl make a sudden left turn. He knew what she was going to do and by everything that was sane and normal he was going to get her.

The lass quickly opened the first door on the left and then as quick as she could, she softly closed the door. She then ran towards the curtained windows, moving the curtains aside, and then proceeded to climb up on the windowsill. After she situated herself, she tugged on the curtain, so that she would be hidden. The girl mentally congratulated herself for thinking of such a brilliant plan. The corridor she just turned to was full of rooms, which were connected to each other. That is to say, there were doors in each of the rooms that allowed people to walk into the next room. This is why the girl chose to run down this corridor. Well, she also got lucky. This was the only corridor with rooms like that and she was lucky to have been running down the right hallway that would connect with it.

The boy wasn't stupid. He knew what hallway she suddenly ran in. He smirked as he softly opened the door on the left because he saw her go in it. The boy was a few meters from the girl already when she made the abrupt turn, so of course he would see her—not that she knew of course, because she didn't look back. He opened the door quietly, stepped into the room, and then quietly closed it again so that she wouldn't hear him.

The girl smiled to herself. _He's never going to find me,_ she thought happily. She suddenly frowned at this thought. Even if he couldn't find her that day, she would eventually have to face him. She couldn't hide from him forever. She would have to tell him the whole truth. Her sadness increased. But what if Hotaru was wrong? What if the boy she loved really didn't love her at all and those looks he had been giving her before weren't looks of love? What if—?

The curtain was suddenly pulled and the frightened girl managed to hold back a scream. Right in front of her was the boy she was just running away from. How the—?

"I saw you run in here," he said, as if he could read her thoughts. "And now you have no where to run."

The girl continued to gape at him.

Smirking, the boy pulled the girl down from the windowsill and then put her against the wall, effectively trapping her by having each of his hands next to her head. He then used his left hand to play with a strand of her silky auburn hair and then leaned in close, his lips just an inch from her ear. "I think you have something to say to me, don't you Mikan?" He blew into the shell of ear, causing the girl to shiver. The boy smirked.

The girl blushed furiously at this action. Her mind was in a great turmoil for she had no idea what she was going to do or say. With great, great effort, she was able to regain her ability to think and decided to say the truth. She would explain to him the whole story about how Hotaru and her came up with this plan to see if he loved her like she loved him. She would say—

He nibbled on her ear and the poor girl lost all rational thought once again, which led her to blurt out, "I love you, Natsume."

The boy smiled widely, pulling back from her ear so that he could look into her wonderful eyes. "That's all I needed to hear. I love you too," he said with adoration. "I love the way you look at me," he kissed her cheek, "because you're the only one that I can see," he softly laughed, placing another kiss on her brow. He nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

"You're the most extraordinary girl—no, person—that I know," he gently bit on her neck, causing the girl to gasp, which made him smile. He moved away from his neck and leaned in so close to her face that their noses were touching and he could feel her sweet, sweet breath mingling with his. "Mikan, I love you more than anyone that you adore," he whispered, and then he closed the small gap between them, placing his lips on her sweet ones.

The girl worried for her health as her heart beat so loudly that she thought it was going to explode. She couldn't believe that the boy she's loved for so long felt the same way as she did—well, she kind of knew already, but wasn't exactly sure. This was her last thought before she drowned in the kiss.

The boy slowly moved his hands down the sides of her soft body and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, while the girl tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck—their bodies coming closer together. Their lips moved softly against in each other, an occasional nibble here and there. At one particular nibble on the lips, the boy was able to gain access to the girl's mouth and so his tongue was able to enjoy the taste of the girl's sweet cavern.

The girl was completely shocked with this, for she had never French kissed in her entire life. Little did she know, this was also the boy's first experience. No matter, the girl responded as best she could to the boy's warm tongue. And as their kiss deepened, their tongues battling for dominance, the boy had moved the girl once more and sat her up on the windowsill once again, causing him to pull her closer to his body as her legs were now at his sides. The girl, on the other hand, moved her hands from his neck to his hair, tugging and tousling his soft, raven tresses.

Unfortunately, all great and amazing things come to an end. The two unwillingly separated their lips from each other to breathe—their hearts beating rapidly against their rib cages. The boy loosely held the girl by her hips and laid his chin on the top of her head, while the girl leaned in against the boy's hard chest. "Hotaru told me that you liked me, so she came up with a plan to see if you really did like me," the girl suddenly said, not moving from her position.

"You had to flirt with me to see if I would be affected," he said in realization, as the puzzle was pieced together. The girl nodded her head and the boy smiled. He looked down at her as the girl looked back up at him. The two smiled and they leaned in once again to kiss, before the girl pulled back at the last second, causing the boy to look at her in confusion. "I have to thank Hotaru after this, you know. Her plan was brilliant."

The boy laughed and declared that he would thank her as well before he leaned once again and sealed her lips with his.

-LOVE-

Meanwhile, in a room filled with all the latest technology, a girl snapped her fingers and the screen on her desk, which showed two lovers in a passionate kiss, turned off. She leaned back against her chair, propping her hands behind her head and her legs on top of the desk, a huge look of satisfaction etched in her face.

"All of my plans are brilliant, Mikan."

A huge smirk made its way on the girls flawless face.

"Damn, I'm good."

* * *

><p>Aaannd that's a wrap! <em>Finally.<em> There are probably gabilions of errors this chapter and I apologize for it. I finished it in about 30 minutes (can you believe it?) so it's probably not that good. I'll edit it when I have a chance. Thank you to those you have reviewed and I hope that you'll be just as kind to review this last chapter as well. Thanks once again and I also hope that y'all can read my other stories as well.

Adieu!


End file.
